My Sing Song Life
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Himeno and her family anf friends go to a Kareoke Bar. There Love Blooms into an adventure. Himeno is kidnapped, what will the Lefae Knights, and ultamatly Hayate, do? R&R! TITLE MAY CHANGE Rating may change bit OOC
1. Love Blooms

**Hello! Welcome to my new story. The title may change but I cant think of anything else right now...**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anyhting here except for the plot.**

**Chapter One: Love Blooms**

Himeno was bouncing on her bed with excitment.

The Leafe Knights, Takako, her family and her were all going to go to the new Kareoke Bar near downtown.

She had never sung infront of other people before but she hoped she would do well.

She got up and skipped over to her closet, looking at what she should wear. She wanted to be casual, but not to casual that it seemed this night was nothing to her.

Ultimately she wanted to impress the unimpressionable Hayate.

Why she cared so much about what he thought of her she would never know, all she knew was that what she wore seemed to do mostly about what he would think.

She began to talk to herself," No he would this I was a slut or whore..." She trailed off, still rumaging through her messy closet.

Then she remembered an outfit her dad never let her wear in public because she was 'too young', but now she was 17 and she could wear it if it still fit.

She jumped off her knees and slid the door to the closet closed, she darted to the dresser in the corner.

Neeling, she finally found it a rushed to the enormous bathroom connected to her enormous room to change.

She smiled in delight, it still fit.

Hayate lay on his back, dreading tonight. Why is it that he didnt want to go?

His answer pooped into his head almost immeadiately, _I cant sing worth crap._

"Hayate, come on its time to go get Himeno and her family!" Yelled TRakao through his locked door.

"I said Im not going and God damn it, I meant it!" He yelled in response.

"Come on Hayate, you dont have to sing. Just be there. Himeno really wanted you to go." She said more softly now.

"Alright Alright..."He murmured as he snatched the clothes he had set out on his bed side table.

(((Himeno Pov)))

My heart seemed to skip a beat as the doorbell tune rang through the mansion.

I grabbed my purse off my armchair and took the steps down 2 at a time.

Mikage's replacement had answered the door.

I faintly heard the young girl invite them in.

"So Little Missy, Are you going to?" I heard Goh's voice boom up the remaining steps as I hurried down.

Sasame looked up from the frightened girl when he heard me lightly come down the stairs. Hayate looked up and then turned away, as if ashamed by me.

My heart sank, _He doesnt like my outfit..._ I looked at the floor and took the lasy 3 or 4 steps slowly.

(((Hayate Pov)))

I looked up when I noticed Sasame's attention avert to the stairs. Himeno.

My eyes grew wide from the single strapped black top and black mini skirt she worn so professionally.

I quickley averted my eyes to hide the blush as it creeped on to my face.

I saw Himeno looked at the floor from the corner of a eyes, she looked upset.

"Himeno! You look wonderful!" Takako screeched in glee as she hurried as hugged Himeno.

She and Takako had become best friends now that Takako was normal again.

Himeno gave us all a grand smile, making my blush deepen greatly.

"Your car is ready..." Mr. Tanaka stated from the front door.

We all went out to the car and sat in the back of the large stretch limozine.

And we were off.

(((No Ones Pov)))

Himeno sat on the stool across from Hayate and was in a deep conversation with Takako about what song she should sing and whether they should to somebody of not.

Before they had a chance to decided, Himeno's name was called from the intercom above the table," Will Miss Himeno Awayuki please come to the stage."

Himeno stood on jittery legs and walked up to the DJ.

Himeno climbed on to the stage as an announcer called out what she had told the DJ," Himeno Awayuki will be singing Imaginary by Evanescence."

Her voice rang in the mic and Hayate glanced up, her voice seem to be pulling his vision to her instead of the book he had brought to keep his eyes off of Himeno.

_Paper flowers_

_Paper flowers_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming _

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay _

_Where the wind will whisper to me _

_Where the raindrops _

_As they're falling tell a story _

So for Himeno had brought 5 coulpes to the small dance floor in the center of the room. Hayate didnt notice when his book fell to the floor.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me _

Her voice echoed in his head as he became entranced so easily. Takako smiled at him and leaned into Sasame. She knew what she was going to sing all ready and was extremely excted.

_Don't say I'm out of touch _

_With this rampant chaos - your reality _

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge _

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape _

_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me _

The music seem to pick up speed alittle bit and Himeno's timing was perfect as the words began once again.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming _

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights _

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming _

_The Goddess of imaginary light _

_In my field of paper flowers _

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me _

_Paper flowers _

_Paper flowers _

As the song ended, Himeno gave a small smile and left the stage.

"Next, we introduce Takako! She will be singing Before You and Me by SheDaisy!" The annoucer stated with an enthusiastic smirk at the beautiful girl climbing onto the stage. Himeno stumbled back to the table and took the closest seat to the stage, the one right next the Hayate.

He began to turn bright red but the lighting covered it when Himeno smiled at him caringly.

Takako's music began and he voice echoed across the room to they groups table.

_Every kiss _

_before this _

_Was nothing by a waste of breath _

She smiled at Sasame as he moved closer to the tiny stage.

_And every I love you was just a whoop-de-doo _

_Never knew what I missed before this Da, doo, doo, doo Ooo,Ooo _

Her heart was pounding like crazy.

_And the way things go, you never know _

_Where love will lead you to _

_And everything we've ever dreamed _

_Lies before me and you _

_People say it's not everyday _

_That you find the perfect fit _

_But when I feel for you, I found the other shoe _

_Cupid was a myth, before this _

_And the way things go, you never know _

_Where love will lead you to _

_And everything we've ever dreamed _

_Lies before me and you _

_Yeah- Da, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo Da, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo Da, doo, doo, doo, doo _

She paused for the instrumental break and took a deep breathe.

_Yeah And the way things go, you never know _

_Where love will lead you to _

_And everything we've ever dreamed Lies before me and you _

_And the way things go, you never know _

_Where love will lead you to _

_And everything we've ever dreamed _

_Lies before me and you _

_Yeah, before me _

_Me and you_

The music came to a close and Takako left the stage.

The annoucer came up to her.

"Hey hotty, you wanna go out sometime? I love the outfit." He pointed at the extremely short skirt she had on.

Sasame growled angerliy behind him.

"Eh? What do you want? Cant ya see Im scorin a chick right now?" Sasame's growl turned into a roar of rage.

Takako jumped infront of Sasame to stop him from killing the man.

"Sasame calm down, you know I love you and you alone, lets go to the table." She draped her arm around his and lead them back to the table, leaving the disappointed announcer behind.

Himeno was looking at Takako and Sasame as they walked slowly back to the table.

How she longed to be able to do that with someone, but not just any someone, **_her_** someone. The someone she was to spend the rest of her life with.

She chanced a glance at Hayate who had dove to the floor in pursuit of his book.

She got on he knees next to him and reached under her chair.

"Here it is." she mumbled as the DJ took the mic from the shocked announcers hands.

"Hey yall! Next on de list is Kamari Takaki singing When I Think About Cheating, by Gretchen Wilson!" He put the mic on a table and started playinf the song as the girl stumbled onto the stage.

The song was slow and attracted many dancers to the floor.

"Hayate?" Himeno asked quietly.

"Waddya Want?" He glared at her.

"Do you wanna, dance?" It took her a while to get the words out just right.

"Uh...umm...well..." He was stuttering and Himeno took it automaticlly as a no.

"I knew you wouldnt why would you want to dance with me? I just a stupid tulip headed valley girl with no sense at all. Sorry for bothering you about it." She continued to babble, and it was beginning to annoy Hayate, he was going to say yes after all.

"...And I really didnt mean to ask in such a deman..." She was cut off by Hayate pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock and so did his, What had conpelled him to kiss her?

The kiss broke and Himeno's eyes were still wide as dinner plates, "Hayate..." Was all the would come out of her mouth.

Before a second though, he closed the gap once again, et this time he melted into the kiss.

Himeno's state of shock wore off quickly this time and her eyes fluttered closed as she licked the seam of his lips, asking for entrance.

He quickly opened his mouth, welcoming her.

Their tounges slid past eachother as the kiss deepened.

Himeno's father turned from the stage to look at Himeno.

"Himeno?" He screeched when he saw her making out with Hayate.

Sasame turned from Takako to see what was happenig, but didnt get to see because Himeno pulled away from hayate to fast.

"D-dad?" Himeno stammered.

"Not in public! Go outside if you wanna do that!" He said with a grin on his face that plainly said finally.

Hayate looked at Himeno longingly, wondering if they should or not.

Himeno gave him a smile and he stood up with Himeno.

"See Ya Later!" Himeno whispered to Takako, a smile widening on her face.

Once outside, they decided to walk back to Himeno's house, seeing as to it was anly 3 blocks from the Kareoke Bar.

Hayate reluctantly reached for Himeno's hand and lightly grabed it. imeno's hand tightened around his as she gave him her best smile.

Hayate gave her an incredibly small smile and leaned in once again for a kiss.

**Well done with this chapter! I was debating whether I should have kept going, but judging by the length of this chapter, I decided not to. The other chapters may not be as long as this one was, depends on how that day went and how much time I have to type it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter! R&R! **


	2. A Swim in a Fountain

**Hey I am back with Chapter 2! **

**Reviews:**

**_ClayLover66: _Thanks for the reveiw!**

**I may not reply to all the reveiws, depends on how many there are...but here there was only one so I just did:))**

**Thanks again for the reveiw ClayLover66!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this plot**

Recap:

Himeno gave him a smile and he stood up with Himeno.

"See Ya Later!" Himeno whispered to Takako, a smile widening on her face.

Once outside, they decided to walk back to Himeno's house, seeing as to it was anly 3 blocks from the Kareoke Bar.

Hayate reluctantly reached for Himeno's hand and lightly grabed it. imeno's hand tightened around his as she gave him her best smile.

Hayate gave her an incredibly small smile and leaned in once again for a kiss.

**Chapter 2: A Swim in a Fountain**

---Hayate Pov---

I held her hand tightly in mine. She just gave me a smile and leaned her head on my arm.

Happiness seemed to spread throughout me faster then the speed of light, finally, she was mine.

I looked up from her to see where we were going and she smiled again and looked up at me.

"Let's take a short cut." She whispered.

She pulled me down a dark alley so they were walking alone behind the small shops that lined the main street. I looked down at her, how was this a short cut, was it even safe?

Asking myself that made me shiver, and Himeno looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Her forehead had wrinkles in it.

"Oh...Ummmmm...nothing its just, are you sure this is a safe route?" I was worried I would upset her.

"Um, Im not totally sure but I think so, no on ever comes back here any more." She gave him an uncertain smile, as if trying to cheer his up," Hey I will Be right back, I need to go...ummm...well, Ill just be right back." and with that she hurried toward another alley, leading back to the main road.

Whats her problem?

---Himeno's Pov---

Oh my god, what's my problem? I was seeing things again.

I was perched over a sink staring into a mirror.

Why did I start seeing things like that? Why were things like gouls and goblins floating into my vision again and again? It was like they were coming for my soul, like I was dead.

But I not...am I? Do I just refuse to die when Im supposed to? Was I dead once before?

My heart lept as a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly from behind.

I turned and let out a blood curdling scream that sent the bathroom in which I stood vibrating beneath my feet.

"We're here for you Himeno. Just like before. You think youre so wonderful little miss Sleeping Beauty. But this time, you wont escape, the leafe is on our side now!" A voice weazed behind me as my vision went blury. Before I knew it, everything weent black, all except for a very bright light, brighter then the sun even, except it did not hurt to look at it. It was a very inviting light that called my name.

"Hime-" Who was that. That voice, so close, yet so far.

"Himeno?" Who? Who called to me, this voice, not the light but..Hayate.

"Hayate! Help me! I dont want to die yet!" My eyes burst open and a rattling at the door startled me.

" Himeno? Are you in there? Himeno?"

"Hayate!" I ran to the door and unlocked it,"Please, dont let them get me!" I jumped into his arms, fear searing through my body.

"Who? Himeno, Who?" His face had worry scetched into it.

"Them! They are coming for my soul, they wish to reap me..." Tears drowned out my words as they rolled down my face.

---No One's Pov---

Hayate picked her up from the ground, where all her fears soared past her eyes.

"Dont give up Himeno, I am taking you home!" He whispered to her.

When they arrived at her house, he ran across the spacous yard, reaching the fountain in the front yard.

He stopped for a break and Hayate put Himeno carefully on the edge of the water.

"Hayate, they'll stop at nothing to take my life, they will do everything in their power to kill me, no matter what..." Her trailed off as she closed her eyes," I tired." With that she fell into a deep slumber.

'Who, no what wanted Himeno dead?' He though to himself.

"Me!" a cold raspy voice said on the other side of the large fountain,"She stole what was most sacred to me, now I will steal what is most sacred to her! Her life!" The voice swept over the water in a whispy black smoke and consumed Himeno. Hayate heard a splash of something solid landing in the water.

"Himeno!" He yelled as he dove into the fountain,' where is she?'

He found the fountain went down about 15 feet. Himeno was tied to a large boulder at the bottom.

He changed into the Knight of Wind and prepared to use his powers when a bright lime green light hit him from behind, he screamed and then stopped, it didnt hurt at all.

"Now now Hayate, was fun is it if you can use your powers?" said a now visible woman surrounded by the whispy black smoke.

"Who are you?" Hayate yelled, nothing but large air bubbles passed his lips. His eyes closed tightly as he attempted to stay concealed in the water, not any longer. He push his feet on the bottom of the fountain and broke the surface, gasping for air.

Again he asks" W-who are you?"

"Me?" she asked, an evil smile playing on her lips,"I am, Taiyako, My beloved mother gave into your powers, but not me! I will be a better Princess of Disaster! You'll see!" She glanced at the water," you beloved Himeno lives, but she will come with me!" With a wave of her arm she disappeared completely.

"Himeno!" Hayate dove once again to the bottom, but found that the water was now merely 3 feet deep, and that there were no signs of his Himeno anywhere, like she was never there.

"Damn it!" Hayate yelled underwater, his mouth flooded with water and he came back up to the surface, 'I am in so much trouble...'

---Later that night---

"She's Gone?Kidnapped?" Kaoru was frantic," But you were watching her werent you? How could you let my daughter get kidnapped?"

"Mr. Awayuki, please calm down, I need to ask Hayate some questions." Takako brought reasoning into the room, "Do you know who took her?"

'Should I tell the truth?', "Name is all I know...She said her name was...Taiyako" Takako's face went pale.

"Oh my Taiyako, my poor poor Taiyako." Takako's eyes glistened, "I have a story to tell you all, about my beloved Taiyako."

**(Sorry for the uber shortness, just a little bit of writers block has formed a path between I and the ending of this, hopefully so far, good story.**

**To tell you ther truth, I have no clue where this is going...I just get the starting ideas and then go from there...lol...**

**And A Humongus Thank You to all those reveiwers:**

**Princess Agura: **_You really think so? Me too! That's so nice of you!_

**silverwings xx:**_ I totally agree, they really needed to..._

**Invisible Love: **_Yes, har har, hilarious, just like everyone else, I make typo mistakes as well, yet, that peticular one was rather funny, seriously, that was a HUGE mistake!_

**Demongirllogan: **_I thought it would be cute too! Its very very nice of you too say that this might be good. I have my doubts sometimes._

**claylover66:**_ Thank you very mush for your reveiw!_

**Now I would like to thank the anonymous reveiw I recieved, and I highly recommend join its awesome and its free! You dont even HAVE to post anything, Some people just reveiw, read, you know...**

**Thank you all again for reveiwing for my story and again I apologize that this chapter is so short, but its still okay because it introduced a new character!**

**R AND R PEOPLE!**

**-Abbi)**


	3. Must I loose Everthing Again?

**(Back again.**

**Can you beleive it? I accually updated quickly this time!**

**Any wayz, when I type this and when it goes on the net may be two different times seeing as to my internet is down due to problems within the timewarner company.)**

Recap:

"A name is all I know...she said her name was...Taiyako." Takako's face wenty pale.

"Oh my Taiyako, my poor poor Taiyako."Takako's eyes glistened," I have a story to tell you all, about my beloved Taiyako."

**Chapter Three: Must I loose Everything Again?**

Hayate's narrowed his eyes, what is going on? Why was Himeno being taken from him, after he finally got her to **_be _**with him? It's rather disappointing...

"Takako, tell us, what is this story you have?" Natsue said, for Kaoru's sake mostly.

"Well, Mrs. Awayuki, Taiyako was--" She lowered her voice so low, that no one could hear her.

"Taiyako, was her daughter." Hayate stated bluntly, his face back into its emotionless state.

"What the hell?" Kaoru made Natsue jump," Why, Hayate, do you care nothing about this event? You have no feelings! Its as though you used my poor daughter and carried her right to this, Taiyako! You care nothing for her, so why did you have her leave with you?"

Hayate looked away from the group starring at him now," I-I Have nothing to do with this if that is what you are implying, Mr. Awayuki! I care very much about this event, if we do not fight her, we have to find a new Pretear!" 'why wont I tell them?'

"A Pretear Hayate?" Sasame said softly," I that all you think of Himeno? She is oblivious to the fact that she has died once before, now the soul reapers are the ones informing her of that, not us! We had no right to keep such a secret! We should have told, this may have never happened...not that you care either way, right?"

"..." He was speechless.

"Please, let me continue..." Takako spoke again," In fact, I do have a daughter, she was abbandoned in the darkness of the forest behind your house, I took her while I was leaving the house so long ago. That poor girl, she was only 13 when I found her. Now three years have passed, She got to know me the Princess of Disaster, I guess she never forgot it, Im so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have known she would feel that way." Takako's eyes brimmed with tears,"Now she has my best friend, I dont know what to do." he let the tears fall down her cheeks, staining her shirt.

"_You are weak and always were dear mother!_" screeched a voice from above them,"_Do you really want Himeno back that badly? Well, take her! I have no further need of her!_" Himeno's limp body materialized high in the air and fell to the ground.

Hayate caught her and held her bridal style.

"Dont touch her!" Yelled her father behind him.

"Is she okay?" whispered Takako,"Did Taiyako hurt her?"

"I dont know, lets get her to a hospital!" Natsue urged them out the door, but stopped Hayate," You dont care so dont waste room in the car 'kay?" She glared at him angerly.

---6 days later---

"Hay-at-e..." She groaned,"Ha-yate"

"Himeno? Are you awake?" Mawata spoke at her beside.

"Ha-ya-te...Where is Ha-ya-te?" Himeno's voice broke while saying him name, like she didnt have the energy.

Mawata placed her hand on her ear and whispered," Sasame, send Hayate to Himeno's room, ASAP"

In almost an instant, Sasame opened the door and walked in, followed by Takako and Hayate, who had an emotionless look on his face again.

"You!"Kaoru jerked out his sleep,"Get out you hoolagan!"

"Da-d! S-Stop it now!" Himeno gasped,"I asked him to come!"

"Come on dad, lets take everyone to a movie!" Mawata suggested,"Himeno wont mind? Will you?"

Himeno smiled,"No I dont mind."

Everyone paraded out of the room, leaving only Hayate.

"Hayate? I-I heard everything you said, that night Taiyako took me away. Am I really just the Pretear to you?"

"Of course not! I just...dont know what to say in that situation! I...Just dont know if I should trust them or not..."

"You can trust them though...And Taiyako...she really insant a bad person...she just needs her real mother there to take care of her, so she wont be lonely. I found out, she is just as lonely as Takako was, 3 years ago..." Himeno smiled slightly and sat up in the hard hospital bed.

"Dont strain yourself, Himeno!" Hayate warned.

"Oh Im fine, I just was under...well...you see...she took my powers of Pretear. Please still love me!" Himeno put a pleading look on her face, thinking he only loved because she was the Pretear.

"Oh Himeno..."Hayate pulled her into his arms,"Of course I still love you, there is no way I couldnt." Hayate grinned at her, that made her smile again.

---1 month later---

"Himeno!" Yayoi called to her from farther down the hall way,"Can you beleive it? today is the last day of school before college!"

Himeno grinned,"Yeah, if youre going..."Himeno had decided to take some time before she went to school again, just to hang out with friends, maybe a junior college.

Hayate met her at the school gate, Himeno smiled at him and he gave her a small grin.

"Yayoi, can you go shopping with me tommorrow?"

"Of Course! I have been meaning to go out and get the new book your father wrote any way so that would be awesome!" Yayoi was still obsessed with her romance novels and needed to get the newest one by Himeno's father,"Tommorrow then, Himeno!"

"Why are you going shopping tommorrow?" Hayate questioned once Yayoi was out of ear shot.

"Because tommorrow is April 26th! Duh Im going shopping!"

"Whats so special about April 26th?"He questioned.

"Because, stupid, Its the day before April 27th!"Himeno gave him a toothy smile,"Remember?"

"And..."Hayate was stumped,"What is oh so special about that day?"

"You dont remember? You _really _dont remember?" Himeno started laughing like crazy,"Wow! You really are a stupid idiot!"

"How am I so stupid? Was it youre birthday, or Sasame's birthday?"

"Nope, My birthday is July 9th and Sasame's is December 30th." Himeno giggled,"If you really wanna know whos birthday it is, look on your birth certificate! Its your birthday!"

Hayate sweatdropped and gave that look he gave when Himeno finished all the desserts on the table while he was explaining what she was to do for the 'test'.

By the time he snapped back into conciousness, Himeno had already walked home. He walked to her house and up to the fountain, where he found her starring into the shallow water.

"Himeno?" Hayate said quietly, so he didnt startle her.

She turned on him with glowing red eyes,"Hayate! It is not over, did you think I had left for good? I have been think hard on what to do with my new found power, I have come to a conclusion. I will slowly torture your fellow knights into becoming my slaves, and have them prete with me. They will have no choice but destroy the world with their own powers. Oh, and dont bother warning them, they are already here with me!" Himeno colapsed backward into the fountain.

"Oh Shit!" Hayate ran to the waters edge to find Himeno coughing for air in the shallow water.

"Himeno?" Hayate said again, yet this time more urgent.

"Hayate? She has them doesnt she? That was her, I could feel it! Is she after me again?" Himeno sputtered out the words without thinking.

"No, this time, She is after me." Hayate groaned,"Why does this sort of thing always happen?" He complained.

"Because..." Himeno stumbled out of the water, dripping form head to toe, and hugged him closed to her,"You are a Leafe Knight. Youe are _my _Leafe Knight. I love you Hayate..." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, tuliphead." He smiled.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the mansion, he had to get her home and cleaned up before Mr. Awayuki got home from that meeting with Natsue's customers.

**(A/N: I may be stopping the chapter here, I need to sleep on it...or watch a movie and get back to you!**

**I have decided, after 3 days of thinking and being grounded, that I will try to continue the story tommorrow, bacause i am just sooo tired right now...)**

**(Okay Ive had my sleep and if I dont update today, you hasve to wait a whooooole week so, here it goes...)**

_**withi**_

Himeno leaned her head against my chest making my face grom warm. A cold wind blew away that warmth and made the girl in my arms shiver slightly and get closer to me.

By the time we had gotten back to her house, Himeno had fallen asleep in my arms and she was now unconciously chattering her teeth from cold.

I carried her up to her room and placed her on the bed. Takako was pacing back and forth, muttering curses under her breathe.

She turned her head when Hayate entered the room.

"Hayate? What happened? Where is everyone? I havent seem Sasame **_all_** day! Where could he be?" Takako's eyes showed the fear she had been harboring.

"It's Taiyako, you see, she..." Takako's eyes grew wide.

"She took all the Leafe Knights didnt she? So she could use her new powers as Pretear to make them prete with her so they would destroy the world they faught to protect with their own hands, didnt she?" Takako's eyes glazed over,"She did, I can tell by the look on your face! They are all going to die!".

"Takako! Shh! Himeno is trying to sleep. We will find a way to bring back Sasame and everyone else, but for now, what we need is rest and we need to bide our time and get prepared to fight _without _the Pretear."Hayate said softly, so he would awake the already awoken Himeno.

"But Hayate, Taiyako wont bide her time. By the time were are ready, Japan will be the only country left. If only Himeno hadnt be so irresponsible and lost her powers, we would NOT be in this mess!" Himeno's breathe caught in her throut.(sp?)

"Takako, that is true, but we mustnt pent the blkame on HImeno, it's not all her fault." I defended her, kind of.

"But it is mostly her fault! Hayate, dont you see? If she hadnt gotten captured Sasame wouldnt have had to stand me up at dinner tonight! I HATE HER!" My eyes widened at her words.

"That's sadness talking! You dont mean that!" I tried to convince her opposite of her words.

"Yes I do! She always gets what she wants, I never do! When I loved you, you rejected me, like you hated me! But when she loves you, you welcome her with open arms! I hate her for always getting every thing, I hate her because she has a perfect life!" Takako turned from me a stalked out of the room.

I turned to face Himeno, sleep on the bed. She hadnt moved at all since I put her down.

I turned and left the room, Unaware of Himeno sitting up in her bed with tear streaming down her face.

---The Next Morning---

"Good Morning Himeno!" Dad greeted me in the dining room," How did you sleep?"

"Great dad! It couldnt have been better!" A lie. I hadnt slept at all the night, and had to put on excessive makeup to cover the large cirles under my eyes and still look natural.

"That;s good Himeno! Breakfast is all most ready!"

"Im not really that hungry, Ill just go meet Yayoi at the Station now." I said in a voice that didnt give away any hint of sadness.

I turned and left the room, my happy face was demolished once I closed the dining room door. I turned my head to the right and saw into the kitchen where the cooks were hurring to complete breakfast.

I turned and walked to the left, down a deserted hallway.

I turned and walked up some stairs, trying to find out my way out. I had always turned right when leaving the dining room, but now, I have no clue where I am. I turn another corner, and another, until I coome across confrence room number 5. I know where I am now, or I should, but I too lost in thoughts of Takako's words last night to pay any heed to my surroundings.

I turn again, but this time, a bright light shining above my head catches my attention. The sun beamed down at me for a few seconds before being covered up by oncoming rain clouds.

My eyes traveled the grounds of my backyard and my feet carry me to the fountain again. Why did I always end up here?

I look down at my watch. It shows 11:49am. I smile and head towards the front gate.

It's almost noon, I need to meet up Yayoi.

---11 Minutes Later---

"Hello Hime-- What's wrong? Your crying.." Yayoi mentioned.

I put my finger under my eye and realize the she's right.

"Will you excuse me Yayoi? I need to go into the bathroom over there." I state and turn, running to the bathroom.

I pear into the mirror and find the makeup smeared by tears I hadnt notice falling. I quickly wash my face and reapply the make I had lost.

I run out of the bathroom to find Yayoi unconcious on the ground at my feet and Hayate, not far from her, blood dripping down from his mouth.

"Hayate!" My makeup smeared again.

Then I saw her, she wore a deep purple and black version of the Pretear of Sound's outfit. The tearsfell faster, Taiyako.

"Taiyako! Why are you doing this?" I cried out to her," Please stop it! I dont understand!"

"Just like my mother before me, I have a lost love as well, yet my lost love, is dying in my little part of the galaxy right nowOh, and the the longer I stay preted with my mother's _dear_ Sasame, he grows weaker and weaker, then he fades, and the power belongs to me, permanently. Im so sorry to say that your Knight of Sound is on the brink of extinction!"

A menicing laugh escaped her lips.

"How could you kill him? What if he loves you back? Do you even know?" I tried to convince her to unprete with Sasame through anger.

"What if? _WHAT IF? _My beloved is a Leafe Knight, we could NEVER be. It would never work!" It was working," Even if he did love me, he would never love me enough to give up his knighthood. Not even if I begged. Her too inlove with himself!" I know who she's describing...Kei.

"So you love Kei? Have you ever even asked how he feels, he may love you more then you think."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" Taiyako screamed at me, a deep purple light emitting from her.

"Because, all I had to do was take action, and my love came to me." I whispered with a small smile toward Hayate," Just try it."

The light grew to a brighter shade of purple as she lifted her hands in the air and 5 people became apparent in the deep black sparks that suddenly burst in the air.

The bodies levatated to the ground and landed with a soft thud.

The black sparks died down as the now very broght purple light consumed everything and then died. Sasame's body landed on the ground hard and Himeno ran to him," Sasame? Are you okay?"

Takako came running up and roughly pushed me out of the way. I winced but thought nothing of it. I crawled over to Hayate's dark form and started crying again.

"Hayate? Why are your hands so cold? Hayate? I warm your hands for you, I know they are just cold!" I looked at the ground a held his hands to my heart," Why do I have to loose everything again?"

_**( Okay, I think that was an okay length for a chappie...dont you think so?**_

_**R&R!**_

_**-Abbi**_

_**And to the reveiwers:**_

_Dreamgirllogan:_**I thank you VERY much and did you enjoy this chapter as much as the other 2?**

_claylover66:_**I hope the rest of the story is as interesting as the first 2 chappies**

**Thank you again for your reveiws you guys!)**


End file.
